What Plan?
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Natsu made a plan to confess to Lucy, but will Lucy like the plan? Or will her heart be shattered? "I want to kiss you senseless and cuddle you, I want to be able to hug you and never let you go, I want you to be with me forever until our deathbeds, no, until eternity ends, because when I look at you, I see the future, I see…us" Competition one-shot, number 13 out of 35! Vote!


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 13th out of 35. So guys! Please comment, vote, keep updated and review! ))))))**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories! I love reading your reviews over and over again! Please keep reading my other ONE-SHOTS! Also, try and recommend my One-Shots! Thanks guys! Your reviews, favorites, followings, and just reading them makes me happy! **

**Also, if you guys want to take a look at the future stories I will be doing, click on my profile and scroll down to 'future stories I will be doing' there's 3 up there, and I will be starting the 2nd one when I get into the 20s of this one-shot competition! Also, whoever needs a beta reader, read my beta profile, please PM me if you want me to be your beta reader.**

~:~

Lucy POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping; remind me again why I need an alarm clock? I mean I don't have school, and the guild doesn't have a minimum time for you to get there, so what's the point? I tried to move to turn off the alarm clock, but the arm around me tightened, how come I didn't notice that there?

"Lucy…don't go…let's…sleep…more…you're cuddly…." Natsu mumbled, I blushed, was I really cuddly? Maybe if I could be a little bit fatter I could be even cuddlier then Natsu will hug me all day long! Wait…what am I thinking?

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm just turning off my alarm clock" I said stroking his hair, he crinkled his nose, cute!~~~~~

"Okay…Lucy…" he mumbled and loosened his grip a bit, I sweatdropped

"Natsu, I'm going to need a bit more space to turn off the alarm clock" I said, he loosened even more, still wasn't enough, so I put my arm around him and tried to wiggle myself out of his grip, but my arm that was supporting me fell, so I fell on top of Natsu, I looked at him and he was staring at me blushing, I turned so red that Erza's hair was ashamed to be called red, I put my hand on the alarm clock and pressed the button.

"I got it" I said and rolled over him, as soon as I got back onto my side of the bed his arm wrapped around me again, it was like a death grip, I felt…like I fit into his arms, like they fit me perfectly, after a few minutes, I fell asleep, knowing I was always being protected

Natsu POV

Once Lucy was asleep I started thinking about the plan that was going to commence at the guild, operation: get-Lucy-to-be-jealous, the reason why I made Lucy sleep in was because the guild needed to buy things for the banner in Lucy's room and set it up so it moves smoothly, I can't wait for the plan to start, what if Lucy ends up as my girlfriend? I would be so happy, we would cuddle, kiss and do the couple-y things, I've always wanted to do that with her. I just hope the plan works.

Lucy started moving I pretended I was asleep and just woke up

"Morning Natsu" she said rubbing her eye, that's so cute! Wait, stop, I'm not a fangirl.

"Morning Luce, come one, let's go to the guild, something important is going to happen today, and I want it to be a surprise for you

Lucy POV

What surprise is he talking about? I just sat there wondering what it was until he pulled me out of the bed. So I went to the bathroom and changed

-Time skip: at the guild-

I sat down at the bar while Natsu went to talk to Lisanna, I couldn't help but feel jealous

"Hey Mira" I said

"Hey Lucy" she said

"Can I have the regular?" I ask

"Sure, one sec" she said while walking away, she comes back with a strawberry shake and slides it to me

"Thanks" I said then started to drink it

"Everyone listen up!" I could hear Natsu yell

"Lisanna and I are dating!" he said, holding up his and Lisanna's intertwined hands, I could feel my heart shatter, but I still kept my smile on, I could hear the guild cheering, I went numb, my heart fell inside of me, I felt like I stopped breathing for a while, why? Why? I looked at them and the whole guild walked over to them and congratulated them, I went over there too.

"Congrats!" I say trying to hide my sadness

"Thanks" they say together, I walk back to the bar, where's Erza and Wendy when I need them? I handed Mira some cash to pay for the drink and walked to my house, but I couldn't help feel that I was being stalked by someone, I felt someone was watching my very move, I walked faster and faster to my house, I looked outside and saw no one was there, I went to the bathroom to freshen up, when I heard the window open, maybe Natsu, or Gray, or Erza. I went outside and saw Natsu there holding a string, I wonder what the string was for

"Hey Luce" he said scratching the back of his head

"Hi Natsu…not to be mean, but why are you here? Don't you have to attend the party for you and Lisanna? "I ask

"Yeah but first I have to do something" he says, what's he doing? He pulled the string and a banner unrolled and confetti came out of no where, the banner said 'Will You Be My Girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?' Why was he saying that to me?

"Um, I don't get it" I said, was there something hidden

"Luce, are you blind or something? It says Will-You-Be-My-Girlfriend-?" Pointing out the words like I was in kindergarten, I sweatdropped.

"I know that, but don't you already have a girlfriend, Lisanna, you know, the one that you announced to the guild like 30 minutes earlier" I said dumfounded

"Well you see…" Natsu said trailing off

_****Flashback****_

"_Hey Mira, do you know where Lucy is?" I asked_

"_Yeah, she's still at home" Mira said wiping her glass_

"_Oh" I said making a sad face_

"_So when are you planning to ask Lucy?" Mira said playfully_

"_Ask her what?" I said clueless-ly_

"_You know to be her girlfriend" she said with a wink, I blushed and looked away_

"_What are you talking about?" I ask_

"_Oh, come on Natsu, we all see the way you look at Lucy, and the way she looks at you, you guys just don't have the guts to ask each other" she said, I blushed even harder_

"_That's why I made a plan for you guys" she said, a…plan?_

"_What plan?" I asked_

"_Okay, so tomorrow, you and Lisanna are going to announce to the guild that you're a couple-"_

"_But I don't want Lisanna to be my girlfriend, I want Lucy" I said sadly_

"_I know, you just didn't let me finish" she said angrily_

"_Sorry" _

"_Okay, so tomorrow, you and Lisanna are going to announce to the guild that you are a couple, and while I cater the party, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza will go to Lucy's house to decorate. While Lucy is walking to her house, you are going to have to stalk her and then once she enters there'll be a rope by her bed, you have to go in there and pull it then you have to take lead there" she said with dreamy eyes_

"_But…how do I ask her..?" I said dumbfounded_

"_Just tell her how you feel and how much you think of her, then pop the question" Mira said_

"_But Mira~ I think of her way too much then normal, and it'll take forever to say it in words, plus I can't explain how Lucy makes me feel, no words can describe how I feel about her!~" I said whining throwing my hands in the air dramatically_

"_Aww~ that's so cute!" she said wiping the cup and walking away_

_***End of flashback***_

By the time he finished explain I was boiling angry, Mira and Natsu pulled a prank on me, which made my heart break into a thousand pieces, and they treat it as a game?

"You mean to tell me that Mira and you played a prank…on me?" I said trying to calm my anger down, but it didn't work

"Yeah, sort of" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Get out" I spat

"Why?"

"Because during the prank, that you guys were doing, you guys didn't think about my feelings about how I felt about you guys, do you know how much that hurt? I felt my heart shatter, at watching you guys announce to the guild, holding hands, etc." I yelled, I needed to be alone, I needed to think, I was going to exit my house when Natsu grabbed my forearm

"Luce" he said

"Don't Luce me" I snapped

"The reason why I agreed to the plan is because I couldn't grow a pair of balls and ask you to be my girlfriend, I didn't know how to ask you because Lucy, I thought that you deserved the best type of confession, 3 months ago I realized I liked you, and I've been thinking how to confess you since. I thought that if I did the plan, then we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, then we could do the couple-y things, I really want to do them with you, like I want to kiss you senseless and cuddle you, I want to be able to hug you and never let you go, I want you to be with me forever, until our deathbeds, no, until eternity ends, because when I look at you, I see the future, I see…us." He said, I turned around, did he really mean that?

"Do you…really mean that?" I ask

"I couldn't show my love for anyone else in any way and that will forever be true, you are my girl and no soul on this planet could replace what we have together, you are the girl of my dreams that makes love easy in more ways than one. You show me happiness even at my worst and are always positive towards me even when I'm unbearable, you are my life and no one will ever ruin what we have together, true and honest love. If I was the ruler of the world, I would give it up just for you to be happy, you mean everything to me, I want you to be my girlfriend so much it kills me. You are the reason I love with all my heart and I couldn't be happier with anyone else, you are everything I'll ever want in my life, you're the girl for me and don't ever forget that" he said, I started crying, he walked closer to me and put his hand to the side of my face and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry" he said, he pulled me into a hug, I felt my knees go weak, I loved his scent so much, and the feel of his muscle, can you believe it's all mine?

"Am I forgiven?" he asked

"No, I should be the one saying that, because I was selfish, I started liking you 5 months ago, and when you finally ask me, I get mad at you, can you forgive me for being a jerk?" I said

"But I never thought about your feelings"

"If you want to think about my feelings, than I'll tell you what I'm feeling now" I said

"And what's that?"

"That I forgive you and yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I said wiping the tears away, he picked me up and spun me around, I started laughing, he put my down and kissed me, he drove me senseless, once again I felt my knees go weak, I wanted to faint, but I stayed strong, I pulled away

"But you better be telling the truth that you don't like Lisanna" I said laughing

"My eyes are only for you" he said and kissed me again

**The End**


End file.
